


The Girl With a Ponytail

by Magichemistry



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut, angsty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: Could you write an Adam Sackler x reader where maybe they met on set from when Adam was an actor and she was a writer and decide to work together to star, write, and direct a short film and fall for each other?





	The Girl With a Ponytail

“I have a proposition for you,” Josh says.

“I’m not making a porno,” Adam hurries to say.

He and Josh met a few months ago when Adam did a commercial for a medicine. Josh is a producer of small films and from time to time he calls Adam offering him work. Today they met each other at a coffee shop, near Adam’s apartment.

“No, no,” Josh laughs and puts his cup of coffee back on the table. “I have a really good story I want to make into a film and I want you as the main character”.

“What’s the story?”

“It’s called Loving Ghosts,” Josh takes something out of his bag and puts it in front of Adam. It’s a script. “And before you say no because of the name, give it a chance and read it”.  

“What kind of shitty name is that?” Adam browses quickly through the pages. “What is it about?”

“It’s about a private detective that’s hired to investigate the murder of a champion wrestler at the same time he tries to find out the truth behind a suicide pact of two teenagers”.

“Really?” Adam perks up an eyebrow.

“Give it chance,” Josh laughs at his friend’s obstinacy. “You’ll like it”.

“And where’s the trick?” Adam knows there’s always a trick. No one calls you one day out of nowhere to offer you a big role in a movie.

“The writer, it’s a girl. She wants to meet the actor, in this case, you, who would play the detective role”, Josh explains.

So there’s always a trick. Adam doesn’t want to know anything about any girl who writes. After the failure of his relationship with Hannah, he promised himself he would stay away from any kind of writer.

“Does the character has a love interested?” Adam bites his thumb and asks.

“Yes, a girl who’s name is never mentioned”

“Yeah, I think I’m gonna pass on this one,” Adam puts a two dollars to pay for his coffee. “Thanks though”.

“Just read it, man. You got nothing to lose.” Josh knows Adam is the right actor to play this role. It’s a small film but he has high hopes for it.

Adam sighs and looks at the script resting on the table. Josh makes good movies and knows how to choose stories. Besides, work is always good, especially to pay the bills and get more experience. He still isn’t a famous actor.

“This doesn’t mean I say yes,” he says and grabs the script before leaving the coffee shop.

* * *

Adam is lying on his bed and turns the page of the script Josh gave him earlier. Since he started it, he hasn’t been able to stop reading. The story trapped him and he’s already on the final pages.

 _“It was a sinful relationship. Fucking fallen angel. It was a sin: to sleep with the past. Those who fuck with the past, they grow old, they die. They fall in love with the yesterday and stay there forever, stiff, frozen, unable to return”_  he reads and never before he felt attacked by something written.

It’s like this girl took a peek at his love life and decided to describe it in one simple paragraph. It’s exactly what happened with Hannah and Jessa. He thought he was in love with them but in reality, he was in love with the idea of them. The good times, the laughs, the great sex. And he forgot about the big differences, the useless fights, and insults.

He puts the script aside and grabs his phone to call Josh. Before he can even say hello, Adam speaks:

“I’m in. Tell her she can meet me”.

* * *

You take one last look at the picture of your phone. Josh sent it to you along with the text with the date with your possible protagonist. He couldn’t come because he’s busy dealing with getting locations and other stuff.

You’re a little nervous because you don’t know what will you say if the guy doesn’t give you the right vibe. But you’re determined to find the right actor for the film.

You push the entrance door of the coffee shop and look around to recognize the face of the guy. Thankfully, there aren’t many people at this hour of the morning and you find him sitting on the table with an untouched cup of coffee.

“Adam?” You approach the table and he lifts his head to look at you.

“Yeah, you must be (Y/N),” he stands up and offers you his hand. “I’m Adam Sackler”.

“Yeah, I know,” you shake his hand and gulp down when you see how big it is compared to yours. “Josh told me you were interested in the film we’re making”.

“I read your story and I gotta say…” he sits back on the chair and stops talking for a moment to find the right words. “It’s amazing, I can’t tell you how much I identify with the main character”.

“Thank you,” you say lowering your gaze and playing with your hair. You’re not used to receiving compliments and don’t know what to say when you get one.

“I wanna play the role,” Adam says in a steady tone. “I think I can do it and I want you to give me a chance”.

You smile because you did get the right vibe. Until now, the main character you created didn’t have a face. But seeing Adam is like seeing him. The lonely private detective who’s helpless in love with a girl who always runs away.

You spend two hours talking about the film and the direction you want to go. You find out that Adam isn’t only an actor, he has good ideas about production and doing a project like this.

“Can I ask you something?” he says. His coffee already forgotten and cold at a side of the table.

“Sure.” You tap your feet nervously, a playful smile plastered on his face.

“Why did you need to meet me first before deciding?”

“It’s my story. I put time and effort into it,” you begin to explain. “I have to make sure the main character is played by someone who understands him”.

“And you think I do?” he wonders.

“I think you’re him”, you say and his smile erases. He wasn’t expecting an answer like that.

You get up from the table and before leaving, you add:

“I’ll tell Josh we start as soon as we can”.

Adam came to the coffee shop with a total different idea of what really happened, a part of him was expecting to find another version of Hannah in you. He promised himself he’ll stay away from any writer and now he’s breaking this promise, not only by working on a movie with you but by developing a dangerous fast crush.

* * *

“That’s my chair,” Adam approaches you as the director said cut. “And you’re sitting on it”.

“It’s my chair.” You hold his gaze with a daring look. Jokes like this have become a routine for you two.

“It literally says my fucking name on it,” he says.

You flip your head and manage to read Adam’s name at the back of the chair.

“What are you talking about? I’m Adam Sackler.” You cover your mouth with one hand to avoid laughing.

“Oh, my bad,” he puts a hand on his chest. “Nice to meet you, Adam Sackler. I’m Adam Sackler”.

You burst out in a joyful laugh at his dumb joke. Adam grins at how cheerful and careless you look.

“You know, for being a writer, I thought you’d be bitter,” he says. Again, the past chases him and he thinks all women, especially a writer, is like Hannah or Jessa. Selfish, narcissist, egocentric.

“You probably don’t know it, but to write bitter stories you have to be very cheerful yourself,” you wink an eye at him and hop off the chair. “All yours”.

* * *

“Josh told me you were here.” Adam sits on a stool next to you.

“The pathetic cliche of the alcoholic writer,” you say looking at your whiskey glass on the counter.

“Calm down, you just came to a bar for a drink….Jesus.” He shakes his head at how you sounded.

“I wasn’t feeling to be around too many people and Josh is doing an amazing job with the story.” There are days you feel a little sadder than usual and you like to take a time for yourself.

“The girl of the ponytail,” Adam speaks. “What’s her name?” He’s talking about the script, in all the pages not a single time the name is mentioned. She’s just the girl of the ponytail.

“I don’t know…”

“What do you mean you don’t know?” He snorts at your vague answer. “It’s your story”.

“She’s just the girl of the ponytail.” You shrug because you don’t have a better argument.

“Why he chases her but doesn’t say her name?”

“He’s scared like her. Maybe more,” you say and take a burning sip from your drink. “He refuses to admit he loves her and by not saying her name, just referring to her as the girl of the ponytail, he thinks he’s saved”.

“Hey,” he notices how your hair is today. “You’re wearing a ponytail”.

You touch your head because you don’t remember how you styled your hair this morning. But he’s right, your hair is tied in a high ponytail.

“Guess I’m that girl today”.

You don’t feel like being around people today, but for a scary and unknown reason, Adam isn’t included in that group.

* * *

You’re one day away from all the scenes you need to end this film. It’s late at night and the set is empty, except for you and Adam. It was like a silent agreement, to stay here as the rest of the team left.

Lately, you and he have been sharing silent agreements, along with secrets touches in front of the others and flirty smiles. You feel you’re living your own movie, apart from the real one.

“You wanna know something?” Adam walks around the set, it’s supposed to be the bedroom of the detective, a space built with three walls made from wood inside the studio. Josh told you it was chepear to set a fake house than actually rent one.

“What?” You fall on the bed with a wide grin on your face.

“I think you’re like the girl the detective chases,” he sits on the bed and continues talking. “Always running because she’s scared”.

“What would she be afraid of?” You get up to sit next to him.

“That she’ll want to stay with him,” he says looking at you with a gloomy face.

His answer got you unprepared and you put some distance between you and him by getting up and turn your back at him.

“You’re crazy,” you shake your head and refuse to look at him. “You don’t know what you’re talking about”.

“I’m crazy because I promised myself I’ll be away from you and here I am,” he takes your arm and turns you over. “Both of us knowing what’s gonna happen next”.

You can’t deny he’s right and neither you can’t avoid this attraction you feel for him. It didn’t happen from one day, like a fast train about to crash. It was more like a slow road in a car, where the more you’re in it, the more you want it to last.

“So do it,” you lean closer to him. “Do what’s gonna happen next before I regret it and you never see me again”.

Adam throws an arm around your waist and pushes close to him. He bends down to trap your lips in a messy kiss. You hold his face with one hand and with no time to ask for permission, you slide your tongue in his mouth.

The hand on your waist lowers to your ass and with his other hand, he pulls your blouse above your head.

You don’t want to stop kissing him because then you’d have to open your eyes. And if you open your eyes you’ll see reality.

“Adam,” you whisper and he responds with kisses on your neck. “Make me feel loved”.

You feel embarrassed at your own words, so you just shut your eyes tighter and hide your face in the crook of his neck.

“Jump.” One word is the only thing he pronounces and you don’t need more to obey him. He grabs your thighs and carries you until your back is against a fake wall of the bedroom.

“I don’t know how to do that,” he growls as he rips your jeans and underwear off. “But I’m gonna fuck you so good you’re gonna forget I don’t know how to make love”.

If any other guy would tell you that, you’d roll your eyes and walk away. But there’s something so primal on Adam’s voice that leaves no place for doubts.

He spits in his hand and rubs his cock up and down two times. He spreads your legs more and pushes in. His big length has you panting as he opens through your walls.

“Don’t stop, fuck, don’t you dare to stop,” you say with the little air left in you. “I need it to hurt”.

“I can do that,” he begins to thrust. “I can hurt you all you want, I’m an expert on that”.

His powerful thrusts are the only thing that maintains you against the wall, he has you grabbed by the back of your thighs and looks down to see when you’re joined.

“You’re beautiful, (Y/N),” he lifts his gaze and finds your watery eyes. “You’re the most beautiful human being on this fucking world of shit”.

You push him to you by the back of his neck and cry on his mouth when your orgasm takes your body. There’s no space to say anything else when he’s already coming inside of you with deep groans.

“Put me down.” You tap his shoulder and he puts you back on the floor.

You don’t wait for him to give you back your clothes, you take them and without looking at him you begin to dress.

“Goodnight, Adam.” You stand on your tiptoes and kiss him.

Adam can’t do anything but to stay there, he grips his lips and gulps down. He sees you tying your hair into a ponytail and a hunch tells him that right now fiction and reality has mixed.

You’re the girl of the ponytail, escaping from him, a lonely old wolf, because she’s scared to fall in love.

Tomorrow when he comes back to the set to shoot the final scenes, you won’t be there anymore, occupying his chair.

“Goodnight,” he mumbles but you’re already gone.

 **A/N:**  The story mentioned really exists, but since it’s in spanish I didn’t mention it here. Let me know if you wanna know it. 

**Author's Note:**

> The story mentioned really exists, but since it’s in spanish I didn’t mention it here. Let me know if you wanna know it. 
> 
> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
